


Prompt--just a long prompt

by a_ching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: A|B|O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ching/pseuds/a_ching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>East Berlin was not their first contact……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt--just a long prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This story line has lingered in my mind for couple weeks.English is not my nature language，although I try to finish it, but it's still difficult to me.I hope someome can help finish it.Thanks~~
> 
> 用中文也可以喔!我也曾嘗試用中文寫這篇故事，但一旦觸及A|B|O，真是怎麼寫怎麼彆扭，所以如果有中文高手要嘗試，一樣歡迎喔！謝謝：)

East Berlin was not their first contact……

Napoleon is an Alpha werewolf without pack. He wants freedom more than the Responsibility , joined the army was a good excuse to escape Alpha's duty . So he  had leaving the pack with his twin sister(also an Alpha werewolf ). After the war , he hang around in Europe and became an art thief.

Illya is the newbie in KGB , his first mission is to investigate the mysterious thief whom the organization believes involving the activities of traitor defection. KGB gave him a new identity to approach that guy : A young Pianist who is yearning for freedom of the West.

When they first meet in Prague, Illya’s scent made Napoleon's wolf exciting and triggered the heat.Napoleon's wolf wants to claim Illya as his mate，but Napoleon did not want any mate bond to hinder his freedom，so he tried to resist his wolf's willing . Ultimately，he failed.

A Jealous omega werewolf found out what happened , as been Napoleon's heat-partner for years，she was very angry that Napoleon claimed a boy as his mate , not her . So she decided to revenge and succeed . Eventually，Napoleon get arrested by Interpol ，and Illya......

Illya forgot who Napoleon Solo is . Oleg-his handler-told him that he has been attacked by a beast，something like wolf ，and had lost some memories . That's OK， Illya can deal with it，it seemed to not leave any sequelae ，just a couple times，there was some kind of strong lust running through his body made he feel horny which forced him to do more exercise to depress it ，and that chiseled bite mark between his neck and shoulder，an uncomfortable exist，remind him how weakness he was，so he wore turtleneck to cover it . Apart from this，he is quite alright . After 3 years hard work，Illya Kuryakin became the best agent in KGB.

Napoleon Solo ，an ex-art thief，now CIA  agent ，life may not be wishful，but he can live with it .Sometime at street corner,some blonde tall guys always remind him that man as known as his mate . It's a shame that he didn't know the real name of his mate，he had been busy Indulging in the beautiful man's scent、body and voice for three days. After they were forced apart，he felt relieved and some kind of lost.  
He keeps telling himself that he still retain a certain degree of freedom，as for his unknown name mate who he knew still alive，he hopes him well，maybe someday they will meet again.

And then they meet again,Napoleon Solo begins to fix everything between Illya Kuryakin and him......


End file.
